Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 9 \\ 4 & 8 \\ 8 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 4 & 8 \\ 9 & 8 & 4\end{array}\right]$